


worst fall

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>list of hansol's worst falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst fall

Hansol was not sure how long he had been staring into those wonderful, huge concerned brown eyes. He liked how concentrated and worried Seungkwan looked when he plastered a yellow coloured plaster on Hansol's bump on his forehead.

"There ya go," Seungkwan announced. He was so close to Hansol that Hansol could smell the strawberry candy he was chewing inside his mouth.

Hansol touched the bump on his forehead, winced a little because of the pain but smiled when he felt the plaster.

"Thanks," Hansol grinned.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes playfully, his lips curved into a gentle smile. "You should stop playing that game on your phone and focus on your surroundings!" Seungkwan scolded.

Hansol sheepishly smiled. 'If it weren't for me bumping on to the lamp post, you wouldn't have treated me this way.'

Shaking his head, Seungkwan let out a chuckle, "You're so clumsy, you know that?"

Hansol had to admit that he was, indeed, a very clumsy boy.

He had always been a very active boy ever since he was younger. One time, he had to get his leg cemented because he almost broke it. Apparently, little Hansol was jealous over Sophia, his new baby sister who get all the attention of his parents. And thus, when Sophia was in her crib, Hansol kicked the wooden crib as hard as he could and cried afterwards because of the pain.

Not just that, when he was younger, he tried to walk up to the escalator, refusing to hold his mother's hand which resulted a scar on his eyebrow.

Hansol cringed when he remembered the time he tried ice skating. He should have hold on to his baby sister, who was a better skater than he was, but he did not want to seem like the loser. He ended up sliding on his back all the way to the wall.

There was this one time when Hansol wanted to try out for the soccer team. Hansol was not the best in soccer or whatever, but he figured he would be one of the cool kids in school if he were to ever make it into the team.

So he went for the tryout. When he tried to kick the ball, he ended up stepping on it and slipped. He could hear the boys laughing at him and the coach yelling at him to do it all over again.

"Seungkwan!!"

As if he was snapped out of trance, Hansol looked up as fast as lightning to see Seungcheol was calling Seungkwan on the court. Seungkwan turned to Seungcheol and mouthed something Hansol could not comprehend.

Seungkwan turned back to Hansol, gave a light squeeze on his shoulder and said, "Becareful, okay?" before standing up from the ground they were sitting on and jogged towards his boyfriend who immediately wrapped his arms around Seungkwan's shoulder.

Hansol watched as Seungkwan's hand slowly made its way towards Seungcheol's side and held his waist. They were giggling about something Hansol could care less about and he swore he could hear the sound of his heart breaking into two when Seungcheol planted a kiss on Seungkwan's forehead.

Hansol was clumsy. He had almost broken his leg, had a scar on his eyebrow, had two stitches on his head, a bump on his forehead and fallen to the ground (and ices) more than any human being had ever fallen.

But his worst fall was falling for Boo Seungkwan.


End file.
